Just for the Stupendous JimboB,a fanstory for him
by RainbroDAH
Summary: Once upon a time, an author wrote a story. Another author reviewed, thus sparking this adventure. This story was fun. But yes, be careful clicking this. It is written out of pure crackfic.
1. This is only the beginning

(A/N This is just a little story I have written to show my love for The Stupendous JimboB. On another note, I don't own any of the characters in this story. Enjoy!)

It was a rainy night, and poor JimboB was alone. He had no idea as to what to do, so he went online. Whence on the INTERNETS he decided to trawl through FanFiction to see some stories. He had just written a Guide To Flaming, and he wanted to check on it in the Super Smash Bros. Section. _**(A/N It was their because Ike and Marth played truth or dare, resulting in them finding out they are gay. That story will come later. ;) **_Upon reaching it, he noticed upon a rather short story, obviously written while on drugs INCREDIBLY better than JimboB's. Curiosity piqued, he clicked and started reading.

What lay before his demi-godly eyes was pure, utter, crap. But it was good crap in a sense. A venting of a rather sudden burst of "who gives a shit, lets write this crappy crap and see what they think". Well JimboB thought of it well. So well that he took his own personal time to tell the author he was high on drugs better than his own, and that he had made a LOFTY enemy. Now that author was rather amused by that review, and he tok it as a gay request for love. Seeing as JimboB wanted to OBVIOUSLY get high with artificiallyREAL and have gay smex. Not being one to disappoint, artificiallyREAL set to work on the gay pornography.(_**A/NWhich is what you are reading, don't be scared though. It will be censored in a way for the squeamish.**_)

It was a fine morning in CanadaLand, and artificiallyREAL was just heading home from school. Upon reaching his abode, he settled down on his favorite bed and got online to check on the INTERNETS! He had posted a story yesterday around the same time of JimboB's Flaming Guide, which artificiallyREAL got a REAL kick out of, and he wanted to see the reviews of the world. Not at all shocked to see one review, he clicked and read it...

"_The Stupendous JimboB_

_...*looks at bag of Focaline*...Well, my good friend, turns out your drugs are better than mine. You have made a very lofty enemy this day, good sir...That you have..."_

Taking this as the OBVIOUS gay come-on, artificiallyREAL continued to write this soon to be gay porno. Primed and ready to please, artificiallyREAL started typing up his Magnum Opus...

_The Steel/Fighting-type POGEYMAHN bent over to pick up a note, it was signed by JimboB, otherwise known as Falco. It was a request to meet him on the roof of Smash Mansion in half an hour. Being life-long friends with JimboB, he made a mental note to go there and continued on with his day. He had a Brawl scheduled right now, and to BLADDY HELL if he was going to miss it. Lucario continued on to the smash room, he had Brawls._

_His opponent today, Zero-suit samus, it was a one-life match on Final by gog he thanks Jegus he is gay for JimboB, cuz if he wasn't, he'd lose against this bitch who has only one thing going for her. BEWBS! But anyway, Lucario started charging up his aura sphere, just in case he needed it at a later time. Zero Suit made her move and started to sensually crawl up to Lucario. Unaffected by her slutty attack. He proceded to rape her throat with some force palm. Choked by the sudden jiz of blue fire, she was knocked back a few good feet. Giving Lucario the perfect opportunity to follow up with some melee. He kicked her on the gut as she was getting up, then grabbed her and threw her over the edge. Just as she recovered, a smash ball appeared and the lights dimmed. Surprised by this sudden turn of happenings, Lucario kicked the bitch in the face and ran to the ball._

"_I LOVE FUCKING CHEESE, AND NOT THAT LITTLE PIECE OF BLUE CRAP THAT FOLLOWS CREAM AROUND!" Lucario exclaimed as he smashed the ball three times over. It shattered and Lucario was bathed in it's power granting light. Just then Zero-Suit had made it back on the stage, and thus far getting her ass royaly kicked, noticed the strange glow Lucario had._

"_Fuck, why do I always get the gay ones?" She muttered before watching Lucario rise up, all the while he was saying the OBVIOUS, "Watch the power of aura!"_

_Lucario charged up his beam and fired towards Zero-Suit, who had made a good effort of dodging, but being the brainless bitch she is, she failed. It was rather weak because Zero-Suit had failed to even harm Lucario, but it did the job. It knocked her back and way past the blast line._

"_That was a good match, Lucario!"Zero-Suit exclaims, hoping to get on the furry's good side._

"_Fuck you, you blue suited bitchface."Lucario calmly replied, being the coolass asshole in a cool way he was._

_He looked at the clock and noticed it had been half an hour. Rushing pass the big fat bitch, he ran up the stairs and took a right turn. He went into the elevator and picked the roof. Whilst waiting, the most crappy, annoying music ever thought to be possible was playing. But he soon got over the shitty shittiness of it all and left the elevator upon reaching his destination. He stepped out of the elevator, and saw a blue feathered bird with no clothes on winking at him. Grunting with excitement, he hopped **over to JimboB and proceded to mount him, Lucario style.**_

**(Hey there people, should I continue into the gay part or what? I'm sure the man who gave me the idea,(The Stupendous Jimbo) would love to read over some gay erotica written just for him! But anyway, yes. I hope all like this and I really hope JimboB liked it!)**


	2. Gay stuff?

**A/N All right! I have been thinking it over, and I will continue this story into chapter 2, just because of the great feedback I got from some certain authors! (MoD, JimboB, and dangerline, I may not have anyone listening, but troll that last one good!) So on to the gay sex scene, I was actually thinking of something else... I don't own these characters!**

Back In the Brawl room of Smash Mansion Crazy was sipping some tea, being as calm and normally as much as a glove can be. But then he hears a thumping from the roof, thinking it is HIS cheese delivery, he snaps his fingers, teleporting him to the roof.

When he arrives at the roof, he is amazed at what he saw. He never thought Lucario could bend that far! But as engrossed in Lucario's bending he is, there is gay sex happening and try as he might, he couldn't ignore it any longer.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING LUCARIO!" Crazy bellowed.

"I'm eating cheese, and doing JimboB!" Lucario replied, and to comfirm what he just said, JimboB's grunting could be heard in the background as Lucario stuffed his face.

Well BLADDY HELL this was quite gross, but it only got worse when Crazy joined in and gave JimboB a giant gloved sized hand-job. It was quite the orgy before, but a demonic, mentally-unstable glove joining in only drove them over the edge.

Lucario was the first to go. His grunts and manly screams could be heard for miles. The smashers downstairs in the Mansion ignored it, Lucario's many doggy style romps were quite common. With 30 of the Smashers being guys, you had to become gay at some point. And as for the girls, I will get to that later. ;)

After Lucario sprayed his salty essence everywhere, JimboB Falco had just finished lecturing Crazy on flaming. Being a subject unrelated to gay sex, it helped him hold out longer than Lucario.

"It's not flaming; it's constructi-GAAAARRRGGGGHHHHHHH!" JimboB screamed as Crazy shoved his pinky up his ass. Crazy was fed up with the obviously joke like joke that was the jokey joking guide to flaming by The Stupendous JimboB, and he wanted some action. Watching Lucario spray everywhere was to much for him, and wanting to experience that for himself is understandable.

So JimboB was being taken up the ass by Crazy, and a quite tuckered out Lucario was busy sucking off JimboB. Being the center of attention in their gay threesome caused him to jiz as well.

"MY PENIS IS OVER 9000 INCHES!" JimboB screamed as he let loose a deluge of white, creamy man-cream.

Now they were almost spent, but they could still pleasure other men. Lucario sent Crazy to get more men, as JimboB and Lucario sat on the roof, basking in the tiredness of their pelvises.

_**A/N Yay! More shitty shit! I just felt like continuing this for the creepiest creepers who creeped the first story and expected a gay scene. I am still writing this for The Stupendous JimboB, as he is my inspiration now. I love him, but not in a gay way. Not in a sexual way either. You know how it is, not quite brotherly, but kind of connected. Like twin fetus babies connected at the HEART. Also as mentioned, Crazy went off on a journey for more men, so that will be a filler of sorts. No more PWP, as fun as it is. I will incorporate this into my first actual story. It will be a journey for penis though, so just a warning!**_


End file.
